We have recently (February 2017) moved laboratories from London to the NIH. While working here, we have obtained data defining the pathways by which intracellular C5 is activated in human T cells and monocytes and have shown that this intracellular C5 activation is critical to IL-1b production by T cells/monocytes. We are currently assessing the in vivo biological significance of this observation using appropriate CVD mouse models. We are also testing the effects of cell-permeable C5 inhibitors in vitro with an eye on the development of preclinical models.